A Whole Nother Story
by sodabikarbona
Summary: That awkward moment when you've already slept with your friends fiance's brother. Matt & Rebekah are getting married! Caroline and Klaus, well ... thats a whole nother story.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe Matty is the first of us to get married," Caroline huffs into her phone as she darts through the crowds of families and businessmen, her rolling suitcase threatening to flip with every step.

"I can't believe I'm on a three way phone call right now," Bonnie laughs on the other line, "are we in the eight grade again?"

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with three way calls," Caroline says, "right Elena? Elena?"

"I'm here, sorry," Elena sighs, "I've been roped into helping with the rehearsal dinner but I only seem to get in the way."

"What does she look like?" Caroline asks.

"Tall, blond, gorgeous," Bonnie says.

"Ugh," Caroline scoffs.

"She's good for him, Caroline, he's happy and he deserves to be happy," Elena adds.

"But they don't even know each other, its been six months, if that!" Caroline exclaims.

"Well, she's not marrying him for his money," Bonnie laughs.

"Bonnie!" Caroline snaps.

"What? She's loaded, her family is paying for the entire thing,"

"They are," Elena hums in agreement, "she's having half the wedding flown in, and we're not just talking about the guests, here."

The airport loudspeaker crackles then, and a woman begins announcing flight plans and Caroline lets out a groan.

"My flight's been delayed, again," she says. "I have to go, I'll let you know what happens."

"Are you going to be okay?" Elena adds quietly.

"I'm fine, Elena," Caroline moans, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

She says her goodbyes and hangs up. She was fine. So what if Tyler had broken up with her not even two weeks ago and over the phone. It was a strained enough relationship, and it was time. She was fine. _Just_ fine.

Caroline cringes as she nears Gate 14A and spies the angry crowd gathered around a flustered young woman behind the gate counter. The woman is waving her hands in an attempt to calm a very angry, and red faced man. The woman is wearing a neat, pressed, blue uniform and she's shaking her head at the angry man. She steps away and grabs a mouth piece and the closest PA crackles again and Caroline can hear her speaking.

"If everyone will please, please, calm down. We are watching the tropical storm off the coast of Virginia Beach and - " she's interrupted as the angry man begins yelling again. "Sir, if you don't calm down, I will call security," she yells into the PA and the man finally stops talking. "Your flight has been delayed, and we will update you within the hour whether you will be flying out on the red eye tonight," she pauses and cringes before finishing, "or not."

She places the mouthpiece back behind the counter and begins clacking away at the computer. Caroline looks at her phone and debates calling Elena back. She was supposed to be on a plane by now. She spots a small bar to the right of her gate and walks over. She orders a club soda and sends her mom a text. The bartender has the weather channel on and she groans at the footage of Virginia Beach flooding. Bonnie and Elena are going to kill her if she misses the rehearsal dinner. She could always be fashionably late, make Tyler wonder a bit. _Tyler_, she winces inwardly at the thought.

Tyler had stayed at home in Mystic Falls after high school, reassuring Caroline that they would be okay. _Take the internship in New York_, he said, _it was only a year_, he said. A year turned into three, and a full time job. It was far too good to leave, a prestigious event planning company in Manhattan, and a boss who adored her. All in all, it was a dream come true. Other than the failing relationship, that was.

_It isn't like you, Caroline_, he said one night, _I thought I could depend on you, I thought I knew what to expect_, he said. He'd called her predictable and it was then that something inside of her snapped. So he broke up with her, and she cried, for a good twenty minutes. Then, her mom called and told her she was proud of her and suddenly, everything was okay.

Caroline takes her phone out again and send Bonnie a quick text.

_Don't think I'll be getting out tonight. Tomorrow morning, at best. xx_

She smiles as she sends it, Bonnie will deal with Elena.

"May I buy you a drink?"

Caroline frowns and turns to her right when she realizes the question was aimed at her.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, may I buy you a drink?" He nods to the club soda in front of her. "A real drink," he smiles.

He's handsome. Broad shouldered, blue eyed and foreign.

"Oh," she shakes her head, "no, thank you. I'm not staying long," she offers him a small smile.

He's sitting two bar stools away, almost directly across from her and nursing a small glass of dark liquor.

He's wearing a very nice suit, Caroline can't help but ogle him now, as she wonders how she missed him in the first place. He pulls his sleeve over his wrist and looks at the time.

"Are you on this hopeless flight to Virginia too?" Caroline asks.

He looks up at her and gives her a small smile before nodding.

"Unfortunately."

"Can I get you another one, mate?" The bartender asks in a similar accent.

"Why not," he lets out a laugh, "bloody weather." He looks up at Caroline and squints at her drink. "You sure you're alright? Maybe a Cosmo?" he's still smiling at her.

Caroline scoffs, "Do I look like a Cosmo girl?"

"We _are_ in New York, love," he says, "I just assume all you New York women drink cosmos and obsess over shoes."

Caroline's eyes furrow and she turns to the bartender as he refills the man's drink.

"I'll have a straight gin, please,"

The stranger lets out a chuckle and Caroline shakes her head, "What?"

"Straight gin, dry martini," he shakes his head, "I was right, New Yorkers and their cocktails," he's teasing.

"Now you're reaching," Caroline smiles and she's flirting back.

"What's your name?" he asks, and extends his hand out to her.

"Caroline," she takes his hand.

"Just Caroline?" he asks and he's still holding her hand. "Just Klaus."

"That explains the accent, sort of," she pulls her hand back and takes a sip of her dry martini.

"Painfully British, I know," he winks, "my mother's quite a Loyalist."

"You're far from home,"

"Ah, on the contrary, I've found New York quite welcoming. I've been calling it home for a while now."

His phone beeps and he looks at it briefly before he turns it off.

"How about you, Caroline?"

"I've been here for a few years, not long," she breaks his eye contact and takes another sip of her drink. "Virginia is home."

"So its pleasure, not business," he adds.

"A good friend of mine is getting married," Caroline smiles at the thought of Matt. "What's in Virginia for you?"

"A family reunion of sorts," he laughs.

"You're from England, living in New York, with family in Virginia?" Caroline ponders out loud.

He shakes his head, "I've got three brothers and a sister, so getting us together in the same place is something my mother accomplishes only once in a while."

"Three brothers and a sister," Caroline exclaims before adding, "are you the," she pauses and squints at him. "You're definitely not the youngest, _maybe_ the oldest," she's studying him and he seems to be enjoying it far too much.

"You think I'm the oldest?" He bites his lip and shakes his head. "I'm the middle child."

"I'm an only child," she adds and he leans in.

"You don't seem like the bratty, spoiled type,"

"Total cliche," she scoffs and he's staring at her again, and he's smiling, and she notices he has dimples. Caroline takes another sip of her drink and he quickly changes the topic.

"What do you do, Caroline?"

"I'm an event planner," she says, "I plan events."

"Not weddings, I hope," he frowns.

"No, but what's wrong with weddings?" she exclaims.

"I can't handle bloody crazy people, and nothing's crazier than weddings," he shudders and downs his drink.

"No weddings, yet. Mostly corporate events, some Hollywood type stuff,"

He gives the bartender a wave who nods in return.

"What about you?"

"I own a small art gallery," he says without much detail.

Caroline's face must convey her surprise because he smiles at her and nods.

"Yeah, I don't know why people find that so hard to believe. Do I not look like someone who can recognize a thing of beauty when I see it?"

The bartender places another drink in front of Caroline and she opens her mouth to protest but the young woman from earlier is suddenly back on the PA.

"E-excuse me, ladies and gentleman, flight 727 to Virginia has been canceled-" and with that announcement, the crowd breaks out into a loud protest. "All ticket holders have been placed on the 9:35 morning flight, your tickets _will_ be taken at the gate, tomorrow morning."

"Seriously?" Caroline exhales and pulls out her phone.

"I'd say shame, but -" he arches his eyebrows, and gives her a teasing smile.

Caroline looks away, and blushes as if she was still in junior high but he catches her smile.

One phone call to Elena, and two more straight gin's later, Caroline finds herself on the stool next to Klaus, laughing at his imitation of something on the TV. She's warm from the alcohol and probably blushing every time he looks at her for too long.

"I'd love to paint you," he whispers and Caroline almost doesn't catch it.

She blinks at him, speechless, and he brings his hand up and brushes a piece of hair away from her face. She's looking at him and he already knows what she's thinking.

"You're quite beautiful," he licks his lips and her eyes dart to them, "if no ones told you, recently." His fingers trace along her jawline, and if he doesn't kiss her right now, there is no God, she thinks.

He pauses with his fingers under her chin and gives her a moment, but she doesn't move. She doesn't remember who bridges the gap, and in the end it doesn't matter because he's kissing her and she all but melts into him. His hand is splayed across her jaw, and his thumb softly sweeps across her cheekbone. She lets out a soft whimper as his lips part hers and he pulls back before going any further.

"As much as I enjoyed that," he licks his lips and Caroline is having a hard time focusing. "I'd rather not cop a feel at an airport bar,"

Something about the words 'cop a feel' being voiced in an english accent prompt a fit of giggles out of Caroline and she's far too buzzed because she's leaning into him and whispering into his ear.

It takes her some time and heavy persuasion to convince him that she is in fact sober and clearheaded in what she wants. Then they're in the cab and her skirt is hitched far too high and she must be imagining the body heat emanating off of Klaus, because she is burning up. His hand rests on her knee and all she can think about is parting her knees, just a little bit, just enough to let his hand slide in and around her thigh.

He throws some bills at the cabbie and he's got her suitcase in one hand, and her in the other. He nods at his doorman and she's suddenly self-concious for some reason. The sheer size of the building he lives in has given her a complex. He ushers her into the elevator and an older woman gets in after them. The hand on her lower back slides lower and he gives her a squeeze that shoots a pang of arousal through her entire body. The elevator dings and he's leading her out, unlocking his door and its dark but neither of them bother with the lights. Caroline slips her heels off and Klaus lifts her up and against the wall. It's hot and filthy and rushed and so _good_. His hands are under her skirt, and then they're in the bedroom and on the bed. He talks to her while he fucks her, just a string of nonsense.

_Yeah, love, that's it, god, look at you. what do you want, hm? _

She arches into him and swears at him to go _faster, please, fuck._

He kisses her and obliges.

When she wakes up, her phone is flashing angrily at her. She has a voicemail from the airline telling her she's been moved up to an even earlier flight. She checks the time. She can still make it.

She picks up her clothing as Klaus sleeps, naked and stretched out face-down on the bed, dead to the world. She dresses, writes him a note, leaving her phone number and an apology, and she leaves.

Bonnie is waiting for her at baggage claim and she hugs her best friend for a good minute.

"I've missed you," she mumbles into Bonnie's shoulder.

Bonnie drops her off at home and her mom is crying before Caroline can get in the door. Her room is just as she'd left it three years ago. Her mom hadn't touched a thing and it was strange and comforting at the same time. She changes into her old pajamas, and slips into bed.

She wakes up to her phone and its Elena with directions to the rehearsal dinner. Caroline checks her messages, and does some quick math in her head. The flight left at 9:35 which meant that he was already in Virginia, somewhere. She gives herself a mental shake, shoves last night to the back of her mind and starts getting ready.

The house was not a house. It was a mansion, and a new addition to town. It was built on the edge of the woods and was the size of three of Caroline's houses.

"You need this," Elena hands her a flute of champagne and grabs her other hand, "and you need a tour."

"This place is incredible," Caroline mumbles.

The backyard was exquisite and romantic. Lights twinkled in the trees over a large dinner table adorned with flowers. It was like something out of a dream. There was a small bar on the far end with Matt behind it.

"Look at you, city girl," he about crushes the breath out of Caroline when he hugs her. When he pulls back, something behind Caroline catches his eye and he smiles.

A gorgeous blond girl in a beautiful red dress walks up and Matt takes her hand.

"Caroline," he smiles, beaming and proud, "this is Rebekah."

Caroline smiles and before she can extend her hand, the blond is hugging her.

"Caroline," she says and her accent just about kills Caroline. "I've heard so much about you, we're glad you could come," she's smiling and Caroline can tell she's trying her hardest to be nice and friendly. Caroline can tell because Caroline does it too.

"Your accent," Caroline blurts out, and shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, I just wasn't -"

"It's all right," Rebekah laughs. "You're from New York, right?"

"Yeah," Caroline nods.

"You have to meet Nik," she says and turns back towards the house, frowning, "I _just_ saw him. He's from New York too," she smiles at her but then someone calls out her name and she's gone.

Caroline meets everyone. She meets Esther, the overly polite but seemingly scheming mother. Elijah, who she quite liked and Kol who she did not, and Finn who nodded at her without a word. As dinner was about to begin and everyone began finding their seats, Rebekah cornered her again.

"Caroline, this is Nik," she's smiling at whoever is behind her. "Niklaus, this is Caroline."

If Caroline hadn't put her drink down earlier, she'd be wearing it now. Intense, far too familiar blue eyes stare back at her and her mind completely deadpans.

"Niklaus," he repeats and extends his hand out, "you can call me Klaus,"

Her hand is moving on its own accord and she's talking, "Caroline."

"Pleasure," he says, still holding her hand. Rebekah's gone, no one's around, just those blue eyes. Her brain kicks into overdrive and Caroline pulls her hand back as if he'd burned her. He opens his mouth to say something but she's gone, and already seated at the table when he turns around.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know why or how, but my Esther is an alcoholic, lol.**

###

He wakes up alone, leg hanging over the bed, toes almost touching the ground. His left arm is above his head and numb. He turns over on his side and opens his eyes to a piece of paper on the night stand, tucked under his 's a moment of panic that runs though his chest. He's alone, she's gone, and the sun is already up. He was supposed to be on a flight to Virginia this morning, and if he's missed it, Esther will bite his head off. He paws for the phone, and exhales when he looks at the time. He's got a few hours. He stares at the piece of paper, folded neatly and calling out his name, and after a few seconds of pointless pondering he grabs it and quickly opens it up.

_Airline moved me up to an earlier flight, didn't want to wake you._

_Caroline._

She had scribbled her phone number right below her name. He folds the paper back up and leaves it on the nightstand where he found it.

Klaus showers, eats breakfast and still makes it to the airport on time. He hasn't seen his sister or brothers in quite a while and there's an unrelenting weight in his stomach. He's queasy and nervous, like a teenage boy, but he shakes it off easily, he's learned to turn that side of himself off for a while now.

Virginia is miserable, and Mystic Falls is even worse. It's a small town where everyone is far too friendly, and Elijah is waiting for him as he exists his gate.

"You didn't have to, brother, I could have gotten a cab,"

"And I would have let you," Elijah smiles, "But, I had to get out of that house."

"Is mother that bad?" Klaus laughs.

"I can handle mother," Elijah shakes his head.

"So it's Rebekah, then," Klaus smiles at the though of his little sister. The face of an angel, but the temper of Satan himself.

Even though Rebekah was the youngest, and the brattiest, she and Klaus were always the closest. Finn and Elijah were much older than her and never as patient. Kol was always getting her in trouble, so it was Klaus that she stuck with. She was the only one he had ever felt comfortable showing just how vulnerable he was growing up, and she had never judged him, she had never expected anything more than what he was ready to give.

The house is massive and nauseating because it reminds Klaus of everything his father loved. Rebekah is the first one he sees and Klaus drops his bags when she almost topples him with a hug.

Kol, Finn and Esther are in the kitchen and Esther is already drinking.

"Esther," he nods and she sets the dark glass of liquor in her hand down on the granite counter and gives him a pointed look.

"How many times have I asked you to stop calling me Esther, Niklaus?" she tsk's him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

There they are, standing around a kitchen island of a strange mansion in the middle of nowhere Virginia. It's the first time they're all together since Mikael's passing and it's eerily quiet. Esther's smile fades as she picks up on Klaus' thoughts and Rebekah is quick to break the silence, as always.

"How was your flight, Nik?" She asks.

"Fine," he says and fingers the piece of paper in his trouser pocket. He had spent the entire flight playing back the memories of the previous night and debating if he should call her or maybe text her.

Esther is already pouring drinks for everyone before he can turn it down.

"Mother, it's barely noon," Elijah says.

"Oh, hush, Elijah, we're celebrating," she shakes her son off.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Kol jeers.

Rebekah's face falters for a second before she picks up the glass in front of her. Rebekah's always been very good at reading people, knowing when they're lying and when they're telling the truth. Klaus has always been good at reading Rebekah.

"What's going on?" Klaus asks, eyes plastered on Rebekah.

"You should sit down for this one," Kol laughs.

"Be quiet," Rebekah hisses before looking up at Klaus.

"I have something to tell you, Niklaus," she smiles, forcefully, the type of smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"I met someone a few months back. His name is Matt, he owns the local bar, and -"

Klaus' heart is in his throat because he's pretty sure where this conversation is heading.

"This isn't really a family reunion-" she continues.

"Well, of course it is," Esther interrupts before taking a preemptive swig of her drink.

"What I'm trying to say is," Rebekah snaps, annoyed. "He's asked me to marry him, and I've said yes," she exhales.

A part of Klaus wants to strangle Kol who is sniggering into his glass, and another part wants to strangle this Matt character. Rebekah is staring at him, waiting, and his only reaction is a laugh. He's laughing, and Rebekah isn't sure how to take it, she's frowning and at the same time there's a small smile on her face. Kol is glaring at him because this was not the reaction he was expecting, and Esther has already polished off her drink.

"You're getting married?" Klaus is still laughing.

Rebekah nods, "This weekend, actually."

_Of course. _

"And you were worried about how I'd react?" he asks, and his chest tightens. She was worried about his reaction and all Klaus can think of is his father and what his reaction would have been towards Rebekah. Klaus knows exactly what Mikael's reaction would have been and if Klaus knows anything, its that he is not his father.

"You have no bloody idea," Kol rolls his eyes before mimicking Rebekah, "what if he refuses to come, what if he leaves?"

Klaus picks up his drink and thinks _what the hell_.

"Have _any_ of you met him?" Klaus turns to Elijah, frowning.

Elijah nods, "Good manners, owns his own business," he shrugs.

"Can't dress himself for shit," Kol adds.

"Well, I like him," Esther adds and everybody pauses.

"Well, if Esther likes him," Klaus teases and raises his glass and his heart soars at Rebekah's smile. Her eyes light up and she's happy, for the first time in a long time.

Later on, she pulls him to the side and asks him to be her Male of Honor and he almost chokes on the biscuit he's eating. She tells him he has to write a speech and that he cannot embarrass her. Before he knows it, she's gone and he's a Male of Honor.

Matt seems all right, he's a bit too amiable and Klaus laughs at the thought that Matt had taken any advantage. He debates giving him a heads up about what he's walking into but then he sees Rebekah smile and decides to head for the bar instead.

There are people everywhere, and no one he knows. Everyone is politely mingling while Rebekah jumps back and forth between the groups, attempting to introduce everyone.

"There's someone you have to meet," Rebekah says, as a matter of fact, interrupting whatever conversation he and Elijah were attempting.

"Do I now?"

"She's from New York, and probably too good for you, but I'm not above begging," she says as she grabs his hand.

"No, Bekah," he groans, "we're not doing this."

Rebekah doesn't hear a word of it because she sees someone else in the back yard and instructs him to come outside and meet everyone, and then she's off.

When he does make it out to the back yard, people have already taken their seats and the party seems to be much smaller than it felt minutes before. The setting is far too intimate considering he doesn't know anyone. Rebekah is waving him over and he doesn't notice who she's talking to until she's facing him. It feels as if someone had sucked the breath out of him, and he's not sure how long he gapes at her so he introduces himself, _like an asshole_.

She's shaking his hand, and words are coming out of her mouth but nothing is registering for Klaus. Her lips are moving but all he can think about is what she tastes like. She pulls her hand back, slides around him and she's already sitting at the table when he turns around. The only seat left is the one across from Kol, and _her_, and Rebekah's seat next to Matt.

Dinner is pleasantly awkward. Matt and Rebekah are doing their best to keep the conversation flowing but there are too many people at the table for one conversation. Caroline ends up sitting next to Kol with Klaus right across from him. Kol is trying to make conversation with her about something Klaus can't hear from all the blood rushing to his head. He wants nothing more than to lean over and smack the smug smile off of Kol's face, but Rebekah has a temper and she would tear a limb off.

Caroline has not looked at him, not once. He knows this because he hasn't stopped staring at her, and they're already on the second course of the night. Kol seems to have given up for the time being as the dark haired girl next to Caroline starts arguing with him about something.

"Dude, you're creeping _me_ out with the staring," Klaus hears and the man next to him nods in Caroline's direction. "Damon Salvatore," he says and extends his hand out.

"Klaus Mikaelson," they shake hands and Klaus realizes he has yet to cut into his steak.

Esther is tapping on her glass and her eyes are already glazed over. She's blabbing on about how fantastic it is to have her family back together, and Klaus easily tunes her out. Dinner is followed by some more drinking and he's cornered by Damon who starts blabbing too. There is far too much blabbing and not enough gorgeous blonds, and Klaus is having a difficult time pretending to listen while scouring the room for her.

He excuses himself and casually strolls through the few rooms the party is occupying until he spots her walking down the hallway to the back of the house. He debates, for a second, about how creepy following her would be, and then, he follows.

"Caroline?" he calls out to her when they're far enough from the party and she freezes with her hand on the bathroom door.

She turns around with this defiant look on her face that just makes him want to kiss her.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi?" she surges forward and smacks him in the chest. "Hi?" she hisses quietly. "That's all you have to say to me?"

She turns to reach for the bathroom door but he steps closer and shuts it closed before she can open it more than an inch.

"Caroline," he says again, and he's whispering. She smells just like Klaus remembers, and all he has to do is lean an inch or two forward to bury his face in her hair.

"You lied to me," she spins back around and he stumbles backwards a step. "I _told_ youI was going to a wedding, and you - you're going to _a_ _family reunion_?" She shoves him again.

"Would you believe me if I told you I didn't know? I just found out this morning?"

She frowns for a second before answering. "No," she says and reaches for the door again. Someone's coming down the hallway and Klaus is not ready for this conversation to be over. Caroline slips away into the bathroom and before she can close it, Klaus shoves it open and joins her. He quickly shuts the door closed and locks it, ignoring her protests.

"What are you doing," she's yelling, arms flailing, "get out!"

He slips his palm across her mouth and she grabs at his arms. Someone knocks on the bathroom door and he can hear Rebekah's voice, followed by a deeper one. Caroline's eyes bulge open and she pulls his hand away.

"Oh my God," she hisses at him, "its Matt and Rebekah."

"Just a second," Klaus yells out and he thinks he can hear Rebekah say his name.

"What are you doing?" Caroline is whispering and he walks her backwards into the cabinet and kisses her. She gasps, splaying a hand out to brace herself against Klaus' chest. Klaus' fingers are in her hair, his thumb skimming over the corner of Caroline's mouth, which is open and gliding over Klaus' in a slow, and meticulous exploration. Klaus nudges his tongue against the edge of Karolines teeth, and she tastes like wine and something sweet.

Someone knocks again and startles Caroline. They pull apart slowly, and Klaus releases his hand from the base of her neck where it's tangled in her hair.

There's another knock and Klaus barks at the door. "Is there no other bloody bathroom in this entire house?"

He gets a single, loud bang in return. Bloody Rebekah.

Klaus has still got her pinned against the cabinet, and Caroline pushes against his chest but he grabs her wrists and brings a hand up to his mouth.

"Have dinner with me, tonight," he says and kisses her knuckles.

"I just ate," she snaps back.

"Drinks then,"

She doesn't respond but she's still breathing hard. He brings her other hand up, kisses her knuckles again and can't help but nip at the soft skin.

"Caroline," he whispers and she closes her eyes, already shaking her head "let me explain, please."

"Matt is one of my bests friends, a-and," she lets out a groan, "I've known Rebekah for possibly three hours and I've _already_ slept with her brother."

"Her _favorite_ brother," he adds and laughs at the look Caroline glares at him.

"You're not helping,"

She scrunches her forehead and there's the cutest line above her nose and Klaus can't help but kiss it. And then he kisses her eye, and her cheek and then her jawline.

"You're not helping, at all," she's protests but she's twisted both of her hands in his sweater.

"I'll pick you up an hour after dinner," he mumbles into her neck, and she's shaking her head, again.

"You don't even know where I live,"

"Right," he pulls back. "You could just tell me, or I'll have to ask Rebekah, and I can't promise I won't spill everything. She is my baby sister, and I don't remember ever keeping secrets from her," he's laying it on _thick._

There's another bang on the door and Klaus is opening it before Caroline can stop him.

"It's bloody occupied, Rebekah," he barks.

"Who's in there with you?" Caroline hears Rebekah ask.

"No one, I'm talking to myself," Klaus snaps back.

"Is that Caroline?" Rebekah says and the jig is up. Caroline peeks around Klaus' arm and the look on Rebekah's face is priceless, Klaus thinks.

"Oh my god, are you two snogging?" Rebekah's eyebrows shoot up into her hairline as she gives Klaus a scathing look.

"How could we, with you banging on the bloody door?"

"We're not doing anything," Caroline interrupts and nudges Klaus to move. He grasps her wrist as she passes by him, ignoring his sister, and pulls her into him.

"Eight thirty," he whispers into her ear and she leaves without a second look.

Rebekah is glaring daggers at him and he gives her a smug smile.

"Isn't this exactly what you were hoping for?" Klaus asks.

"Don't smirk at me, Niklaus, I know you," she pokes him in the chest. "Are you two -" she's interrupted by Matt, and Klaus didn't think he'd ever be that happy to see _Matt_.

"Something is going on, and don't think I wont figure it out, Niklaus," she shoots him a narrow stare, and turns on her heel dragging Matt with her.


End file.
